pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Spinda
|dex number = 327}}Spinda is the Spot Panda Pokemon. While it is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon, the placement of its spots is unique to each individual Spinda. Its spots have over four billion possible combinations and are determined by its personality value. Biology Spinda resembles a small, upright panda with rabbit-like features. Its head is almost as large as its body, and it is almost always seen sporting a smile. Its eyes are made up of two black spirals, which point in the opposite direction to each other, with a similar pattern on its ears. Spinda has four spots, which can appear anywhere on its face and ears, with a fifth on the back of its head. It has small body with short stumpy arms and legs, and its coat is primarily cream in coloration. Its arms are red and it has a red stripe bordering along the bottom of its belly, as well as two small spots on the soles of its feet. It is a total of 3 feet and seven inches tall, and it weighs 11 pounds. Canon Appearances Major *Spinda made its debut in Going for a Spinda, ''where Ash and his friends were helping a girl locate a Spinda with a heart-shaped design. Minor *A Spinda was shown in ''Disguise Da Limit! *A Coordinator was shown with a Spinda in A Fan with a Plan. *Another Spinda was seen in What I Did For Love. Fanon Appearances Pokémon Tales * Brendan's Spinda debuted in ''Vs. Spinda''. * A trainer's Spinda appeared in ''Wilting in Strength''. * A coordinator's Spinda appeared in ''Vs. Ambipom''. Pokedex Entries 'Ruby' All the Spinda that exist in the world are said to have utterly unique spot patterns. The shaky, tottering steps of this Pokémon give it the appearance of dancing. 'Sapphire' No two Spinda are said to have identical spot patterns on their hides. This Pokémon moves in a curious manner as if it is stumbling in dizziness. Its lurching movements can cause the opponent to become confused. 'Emerald' It is distinguished by a pattern of spots that is always different. Its unsteady, tottering walk has the effect of fouling its foe's aim. 'FireRed/LeafGreen' No two Spinda are said to have identical patterns. It confuses foes with its stumbling motions. 'Diamond/Pearl/Platinum' No two Spinda have the same pattern of spots. Its tottering step fouls the aim of foes. 'HeartGold/SoulSilver' The chances of two Spinda having identical spot patterns is less than one in four billion. 'Black/Black 2/White/White2' No two Spinda have the same pattern of spots. Its tottering step fouls the aim of foes. 'X' No two Spinda have the same pattern of spots. Its tottering step fouls the aim of foes. 'Y' The chance of two Spinda having identical spot patterns is less than one in four billion. Attacks *Start: Tackle *005: Uproar *010: Copycat *014: Faint Attack *019: Psybeam *023: Hypnosis *028: Dizzy Punch *032: Sucker Punch *037: Teeter Dance *041: Psych Up *047: Double Edge *050: Flail *050: Thrash See Also *Gallery Category:Normal Pokemon Category:Hoenn Pokemon Category:Pokemon Category:Pokemon that do not evolve Category:Bear Pokemon Category:Red Pokemon Category:Basic Pokemon Category:Animal Pokemon